Pudding makes everything better
by HermioneEHM
Summary: "Eat." she said. "Pudding makes everything better."   Just as Dean should be getting used to life without Ginny, he finds a certain blond featuring rather a lot in his thoughts...  A bit fluffy, but was really fun to write- I hope its fun to read!
1. Chapter 1

"Here, take this."

Dean looked up to see a small, blond haired girl standing beside him holding a plate of pudding. He took it gratefully.

"She says she's really, really sorry."

Through a mouthful of chocolate pudding, he said " I don't care if she's sorry. I- I loved her"

" I know. I know."

They sat in silence for a minute, before he exclaimed

" But why? Why? It was all going so well, I though she really liked me, and then she had to go and, and..."

It all got too much for Dean, and he broke down in tears.

Luna held out a heaped spoonful of pudding.

"Eat." she said. "Pudding makes everything better."


	2. It was a letter

"Come on Dean, mate, you have to get up some time."

"I don't. I won't."

Dean didn't see any reason to get up today, with no Ginny to kiss him good morning and give him a bit of toast just the way he liked it, well done with a smear of marmalade.

Eventually, he dragged himself out of bed and went down to the Gryffindor common room. It was practically empty, only him and some 1st Years, as it was the Hogsmeade trip today.

He settled himself into an armchair and pretended to read _Quidditch through the ages. _After a few minutes, one of the First Years nervously approached him.

"Umm... sir... ummm... Ginny Weasley gave me this to give to you..." It was a letter. He took it, nodded thanks to the small boy, and broke the seal. The letter read-

Dear Dean,

I'm so sorry about what I did- but you have to agree that things hadn't been right between us for a long time. You were too possesive- I mean, what are you, my mother?

Anyway, I hope you have a nice life with another girl. Maybe Parvarti? She's very pretty, and _really _likes you... just think about it.

Ginny

That was it. After all they had had together, that was all she had to say to him. Well, she was right about one thing- 'with another girl'

He didn't want to waste a second more of his life moaping around over Ginny- she wasn't worth it. He took out a bit of parchment and quickly scribbled-

Parvarti,

Do you fancy going to the Three Broomsticks together on the next Hogsmeade trip?

Send this back with Tornado.

Dean.


	3. That pretty Ravenclaw friend of Ginny's

"Hey, can I have a bit of toast?" he asked, looking down at the House Elf standing in front of him.

"Of course, sir, is there anything else sir would like, cake, sandwiches, turkey?" the House Elf replied, producing each of those things from the trolley behind him.

"No thanks, mate, just toast."

"Ok then." The house elf sighed, handing him a heaped plate of toast. So he set off to the Owlery, munching toast as he walked. He was just about to give the letter to his owl, Tornado, when-

"Hello Dean"

He whirled around so quickly that he dropped his letter. It was Luna Lovegood, that pretty Ravenclaw friend of Ginny's.

"Oh, Hello Luna." he said. Today, she looked particularily peculiar. Her large, protruding eyes were emphasised by the headband of what looked like straw that she had chosen to wear.

Seeing him looking, she said "Oh, this? I meant to give it to you, actually. I just put it around my head for safe keeping." she laughed "Silly Luna!" as she removed the band.

"It's Abarimon hair. Its a very joyous creature, always laughing and singing. It's hairs are supposed to cure heartache." she handed him it. Although it looked like common straw or hay. he took it, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Anyway, what brings you here today?" she smiled.

"I was posting a letter to- to Par... Oh never mind." he muttered, kicking the letter into the dust.


	4. Too easy man, it's Luna Lovegood!

"I don't know what happened, I honestly don't."

Two hours after meeting Luna, Dean was sitting in the Gryffindor common room feeling _very _confused. Luna had had a funny effect on his brain, he couldn't think about anything else. He tried, thinking of unpleasant things like sprouts and his team being beaten and exams and severed hands. But all the while his mind kept wandering back to Luna, Luna laughing, smiling, giving him pudding. And suddenly he found he didn't care so much about whether or not West Ham won.

This went on for days, and people started to notice how distracted he was all the time. Eventually, Seamus worked it out-

"OH! So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Girl? What do you mean girl? There is not girl!"

With an evil smile, Seamus said "Me thinks he doth protest to much. Ok then, lets play 20 questions."

"Is she in our year?"

"No."  
>"Younger?"<br>"Yes."

"I she a Gryffindor?"

"No."

"Hufflepuff?"

"No."

"Ravenclaw?"

"You got it, brain man."

"Has she got blond hair?"

"Yes."

"Tooo easy man, it's Luna Lovegood!"

That last part was shouted out for the whole common room to hear.

"Mind speaking a bit louder next time? There might be someone in Australia who didn't quite catch that."


End file.
